infamous_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Oración
Julia Oración is a lower middle class 17 year old citizen of Empire City. A member of the Spartans, and the sidekick to The Darkness . She is highly skilled, but surprisingly, not a conduit. She first appeared in the thread Looks Like There's A New Hero In Town... History Julia grew up in the poorer areas of Empire City, in a mostly Spanish family with three brothers, her mother, her father, and her grandmother. They weren't the richest family, exactly, but they got by. Julia was the odd one out in her family due to her intense interest in hunting, gunplay, and martial arts. She was consistently teased by her brothers for her recreational activities and theorized that she wasn't actually a female but, rather, was born male. Of course, this hurt Julia. But she was the oldest sibling. She didn't show weakness. The teasing only caused her to throw herself into her interests even more. Julia typically stayed away from home as long as she could. One day while prowling the alleyways of Empire City for discarded bullets and magazines, Julia was ambushed by some kind of theif. He was about to strike her and then steal her stuff when she was saved, miraculously by a mysterious costumed hero. His name? The Darkness. Julia idolized him andd pretty much became inspired to go and become a hero. Abilities Julia, despite being a non-conduit, has many amazing abilities. Gunplay- Julia is amazing with guns of all kind. She has aim that's pretty much unrivaled and marksman skills that aren't too bad either. This doesn't apply to just guns, however. Julia is great with crossbows, bows, throwing knives, you name it. Flexibility- Julia is amazingly flexible. She can bend her body in ways that most humans can't. She uses this for many things, including avoiding things, getting out of jams, and some more...lesser used activities. (*wink wink*) General Agility, Stamina, and Strength- Julia has above average all of this due to her serious training. She has enough speed to be able to keep up with a souped up car on nitrous, providing it was not going faster than a bullet, at maximum, although it'd tire her out. She could lift a car up enough to let someone out from under it. Languistic Skills- '''Julia speaks several languages. Specifically English, Spanish, German, Japanese, sign language, Elvish, Korean, and Tamil. '''Pluto- Pluto is Julia's mutated dog. He's a silvery wolfish canine that has several abilities, including breathing fire, growing wings, super sizing himself, teleporting, and other things. She obtained him in the thread Bow to no Kings. Personality Julia is a rather odd girl. She's very silly and fun-loving at times, not typically serious in most situations but can be if the case calls for it. She's very athletic and a huge tom-boy, finding girly activities stupid and pointless. She has a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later, but doesn't find killing to be an enjoyable activity. Rather than kill, she incapacitates. Her headstrong personality has a tendency to backfire and get her injured. She's very sweet to those she knows as friends. Insults typically don't bother her, unless they come from someone close like her family. She hates her brothers to the point where she doesn't even visit her old home anymore. Items Baisic 9mm Pistol- A basic pistol, as it says, that she carries everywhere. Pocket Knife- Basic knife, used as back-up weapon on the streets. Rifle- Her lucky rifle that she got from a knocked out gang member in her debut thread. She keeps it around because of attachment. Crossbow- Julia has this crossbow and she fucking loves it. She polishes her crossbow everyday. It, in appearance, resembles the bow from the Thief games, but it's a crossbow. She typically has explosive ammo for it. Stygian Suit- As the Darkness's sidekick, she has a protective suit she wears when she's on patrol. It's similar to the Zero Suit from Metroid. Except that it's got some protective padding in some areas to help her survive attacks. Despite it's appearance, it's a very strong armor. Relationships Matteo Alacran(a.k.a The Darkness)- Julia looks up to The Darkness as a sort of father figure. They're friends, but in an awkward way, due to The Darkness not being the best socializer. The Spartans- Julia respects all of The Spartans deeply for doing what they do. She has no trouble joking around with many of the members of The Spartans. AMAZO- Julia has a specific vendetta toward AMAZO, thanks to their battle in Shack of the Radio where he basically manhandled her vocal chords and windpipe. She wants to watch the android be ripped apart, piece by piece. The People of Empire- Julia wants to protect the people of Empire City, no matter what. It's her goal and it always will be. Random Trivia *Julia does wear a bit of clear lipgloss from time to time. It's the one kind of "girly" amenity she allows herself. *Julia enjoys walking on her hands. *Julia has a bit of a trigger finger. *She utterly hates Superman. Category:Characters Category:Spartans